


Hungry Heart

by xxlostinthedragonxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlostinthedragonxx/pseuds/xxlostinthedragonxx
Summary: Where mafia boss Jongin is in an arranged marriage with Kyungsoo





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Title is a direct hook and lift from one of my favorite anime, hungry heart.

Prologue

Jongin may have been innocent at one point of his life. He thinks, maybe he lost it when he was eleven and saw his father kill one of the men who frequented their house. Many years later he had come to know that the man was killed because he had betrayed the family. Jongin knows that his father saw him standing behind the door on that fateful day and the elder man’s eyes had sparkled when he realized the eleven year old had not made any noise after witnessing death in front of his eyes. Moreover, Jongin had never cried as an after-effect of the incident. It had onset the training of the heir Kim Jongin.

Jongin had always excelled in studies and he was fairly intelligent. It was reasserted during his elaborate training to become the head of the family, to run the family business one day. At the age of fifteen, a simple suggestion from him had resulted in one of the biggest coups his family had landed, thus strengthening their power and hold over Seoul. The family business may have started with his grandfather, but it was fifteen year old Jongin working behind the scenes, who made his family the reigning kings.

For as long as Jongin could remember, his family has been his everything. He had been like any other kid in the estate, studying or playing with the kids of men who worked for his family, or later learning the ropes to follow their father’s footsteps. He adored his beautiful mama and looked up to his father. Everyone seemed to like him but he always had that feeling that the men feared him, just liked him out of respect for his father. It didn't help that Jongin, as he grew up not only started drifting off from his friends, but those same friends started giving him the look of reverence. He was close to a handful, like Chanyeol or Junmyeon who were in training with him and Sehun, his kid brother. And Do Kyungsoo, the son of his father’s advisor.While Jongin and Chanyeol were of the same age, Junmyeon was a year ahead of them. Sehun and Kyungsoo were of the same age, and two years younger to Jongin. Jongin wouldn't admit it to anyone but he secretly watched Kyungsoo, always. The kid was shy and small, a bit clumsy, short sighted and not much of a talker, but his eyes spoke volumes. And his smile could rouse feelings even in Jongin, hailed as the Ice Prince in the family.

The day to Jongin’s coming of age at eighteen had started off well. His mama had baked him his favorite cake, which had been mostly gobbled up by Sehun, but his brother had gifted him a picture of them in a photo frame. Underlying the brothers’ picture, was a picture of a smiling Kyungsoo. The brat had winked and smiled at Jongin, and received a sharp flick on his head in return. But Sehun knew how much Jongin liked to see Kyungsoo smile. They were later escorted to the parlor, where Chanyeol had already started getting his tattoo. The men in his family got tattoos at coming of age, this was a tradition maintained since the days of his grandfather. Jongin had smiled at Chanyeol and waited for his turn. When the artist was finished, his friend was sporting a tattoo on the insides of his forearm, just below his pits. The hanja characters were familiar to all of them, having been carved on all the men associated to the business, although at different places of their bodies. Jongin has been ready since years for this moment. He was quick to take Chanyeol’s vacant seat. The process was over pretty fast, and Jongin was marked for life.

The party in the evening for their birthday might have been more happening than usual. It was not everyday that the heir and the underboss’s son both had their coming of age party. Jongin's father had gone all out and the event was pretty secured considering it was a family event. They were taken around the room by their respective fathers’, to let everyone know that the future leader was here. The evening had passed at an alarming speed, and before Jongin knew it, everyone was rushing for dinner. He could see Kyungsoo and Sehun heading out to eat too and grabbing Chanyeol and Junmyeon, he marched off to the same direction.

Kyungsoo was holding a corner of Sehun's tux, it amused and irritated Jongin at the same time. But he kept on telling himself that he was happy to just see the other boy. Jongin had sauntered up to them and all the five boys had started merrily discussing the day. Seeing Kyungsoo happy for him and Chanyeol, Jongin wanted to smile so much,but he had to keep up his exterior appearance. His father had drilled into him since an early childhood- never get attached, never show your true face, always remain stoic, show only a cold exterior. Kyungsoo made it hard to keep up the appearance, but Jongin always tried harder. The room was filling up and it became pretty congested and that was when Jongin had suggested that they move to the adjacent small open terrace. Jongin had his back to the entrance of the teracce, and Kyungsoo at a side to his front. Chanyeol and Sehun were on either side of Kyungsoo, with Junmyeon beside Jongin himself. They had talked about stuffs, about how in two years Sehun and Kyungsoo will have their big day, and it was happy and merry. Until it wasn't. 

Jongin could remember the exact moment Kyungsoo’s eyes turned frantic, because he had been lazily looking at the smaller man. Kyungsoo had tried to say something but no words came out. And the next second he was charging towards Jongin and pushing him out of the way. Kyungsoo had barely managed to turn Jongin to his side when a shot rang out. It was deafening and then there were only screams.

Jongin only remembers Kyungsoo making a pained sound and then falling on the floor and whimpering in pain. Junmyeon had rushed to find the source of the shot, there was mess inside the room. But nothing was comparable to the chaos inside Jongin. He couldn't move, not even when Sehun kept on shaking him and calling him out of his daze. Chanyeol was bent on the ground, trying to check Kyungsoo and it was a scream from the hurt man that finally broke his daze. Chanyeol was trying hard to contain the blood, but the bullet was lodged inside Kyungsoo. The three men quickly bundled up the smaller man and carried him out. 

The family took it from there.

Jongin had left the estate medical home with Chanyeol and Sehun after Kyungsoo was operated and the bullet was taken out. He had quickly issued orders to find the shooter and the source of the order. After all, the bullet was meant for Jongin himself.

It had taken less than two hours to find the shooter and another five to get the source of the hit out of him. Jongin had himself gone with his men and killed one of his own, with his own bare hands. At the end of the torture, the man had begged for death and Jongin had been unwilling. But he kept remembering Kyungsoo falling down, his whimpering and the blood. He had shot the betrayer then. 

He had come home and rampaged his room. Everything was broken. And then he had cried. Till Sehun being the brave kid he was, came to look for his hyung. He had consoled Jongin and both the brothers had cried their heart out, one for his friend and the other for truly losing his last shred of his innocence and purity.

He had risen the ranks in one night, becoming the boss overnight, and ended up with two striking hanja tattoos on the side of his body, the letters for _the golden circle_ unmistakable.

Kyungsoo had regained his consciousness on the next day, and his first sight was a tired Jongin sitting in his room, still wearing clothes from the other night. Kyungsoo had smiled at Jongin, but was only greeted with a furrowed face.

It was only when Sehun had come in later, that Kyungsoo had come to know that his beloved friend was now the _boss_ of the family.

Jongin knew the exact night he had lost his innocence. It was when Do Kyungsoo fell, and Jongin was in chaos.


	2. Chapter One

The soft light of the early morning made its way to the room through the long, open windows. Painted in a monochrome white, the windows perfectly complimented the walls decked in grey. The highlight of the room was a wide wall opposite to the windows, painted in white stripes of different shades of grey- the edges made up of lighter shades and convening in the center with a much darker shade. A single picture was hanging on the wall, a field of vibrant flowers with a young adult looking directly at the viewer with a warm smile adorning his face. If one took a closer look at it, it was a simple painting with a signature of the painter scrawled across the bottom; but for some the striking feature of the picture would be the smile of the young boy and for others the soft dreamy grey eyes of the boy. A vase full of vibrant flowers was placed just below the painting, on top of a small high stool.

 

Kyungsoo took a long look at his treasured painting before looking out of the window. His seat beside the window gave him a perfect view of the estate, one of his reasons for choosing this roo. He could see the hurried activity in the gardens below, even from his height. Kyungsoo was small, it had been one of his dear wishes to grow taller but God had his final laugh in making him short and surrounding him with tall men. The soft rays were on his face, but he didn’t mind, his thoughts on the upcoming event of the day. He had couple of hours before he had to make a move, but he was content for now. His thoughts went back to the day he had asked Sehun to paint the picture on the wall, giving him only a vague idea of what he wanted and one specific detail. Sehun was a master of art and in no time had produced this beautiful piece for his beloved friend; it was everything Kyungsoo had wanted and more. Sehun had given him a thoughtful look before smiling at the rare sight of his best friend with a wide grin on his face. Years have taught all of them to school their emotions and expressions, and to finally see Kyungsoo smiling so widely had made Sehun’s day and he had never asked the endless questions that consumed him.

 

Kyungsoo took another look at his room- it screamed simple, just like it’s owner. It’s been years that he has known, but still he couldn’t get around to the promise and the constant fear of others knowing his true emotions. He sighed and once again looked out to see the servants preparing for the upcoming party in the garden, the pretty set up catching his eye. It was decked in a soft white and pink, from the stage to the seating arrangement and even the flowers. The staff were arranging the tables around the garden for the lunch, and the decked tables and chairs in white with a pink bow around them pleased Kyungsoo’s aesthetic senses. 

 

Ten years ago Kyungsoo had first heard of the promise, his constant companion Sehun was the first one to relay it to him, even before his own parents. They had been in the hospital gardens, Sehun guiding the wheelchair along the tiled path with Kyungsoo seated on it, decked in his hospital pajamas and shirt. The security had increased threefold after the attack on Jongin but Kyungsoo still wondered why he needed to be guarded, then and even now. He had been just a sixteen year old boy who had saved someone dear to him, and now he was an advisor to that person. It was during their time in the garden, while pushing the wheelchair when Kyungsoo couldn’t see Sehun, the topic was brought forward. His tall friend had very carefully told him about the promise made by both set of parents- a betrothal within the  _ family  _ to solidify ties.  Kyungsoo was grateful that Sehun was facing his back, for he never wanted his best friend to view the display of emotions that must have been on his face. Sehun had come forward after the continued silence from Kyungsoo, and bent down in front of the wheelchair and taken his hands into the other’s much bigger ones. It was Sehun who told him how  the then  _ boss  _ had been in talks with his advisor for hours and finally convinced the other man to agree to the new ties. Sixteen year Kyungsoo might have thought that the friendly relation between him and Jongin might make this ordeal better, but the twenty six year old self definitely knows otherwise. The attack and the upgrade to the role of family  _ boss  _ had changed Jongin, maybe a bit too much. Gone was the boy who had a brilliant smile and was replaced with a man with cold features and even colder eyes. Also, he never smiled anymore.  The day Kyungsoo had become his advisor, Jongin had spared him a glance that was different than that of a friend, and that was the only memory that Kyungsoo carried deep inside him. 

 

Maybe, Jongin would be able to like him as more than a friend in some years. 

 

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the knock on the door at first. A louder repeat brought him out of his haze. He stood from his seat and made his way to the door, taking in a moment before opening it. His bodyguard was there along with Sehun. He dismissed the guard with a nod before inviting Sehun inside.

 

Sehun took a long silent look at him and then sighed, “Are you okay?”

“As much as I can be. I still don’t understand why I have to go through this when Jongin can have anyone he wants. Infact I very well know that the Lee’s would love to have their daughter in this  _ family _ .”

This brought a smile to Sehun’s face. “Come on Soo, you know Jongin will treat you well. He may not have suggested this arrangement, but he never once spoke against it in ten long years.”

And, that was one of the main worries of Kyungsoo. Jongin never tried to speak against or break the betrothal. In fact, if he was being lenient to himself, his betrothed almost seemed content.

Kyungsoo shrugged at Sehun before moving towards the wall with the painting.  He looked at the painting once more, and seemed to want to say lot of things to Sehun but stopped himself.  Taking a deep breath he just asked his friend to move the painting to the other room later along with his packed belongings.

  
  
  
  


Early afternoon saw people filling up in the garden. A vast area was enclosed with white and baby pink decorative material and different shades of pink blooms adorning the fabric. Glass decorative pieces were hanging at regular intervals with artificial light flickering inside. Unlike a regular service area followed by dining chairs, the decoration was kept simple with the artistically created canopied structure at one end and circular tables surrounding the canopy. The canopy was a delicately beautiful structure in white, the columns on the sides of it swathed in the same baby pink fabric. Flowers graced the columns, decorated in taste. Fairy lights and ribbons were gracing the top of the venue, the dim lights from the strings giving a dreamy glow to the place. People were already seated at their designated tables, with more than adequate security surrounding the area. As more people came in, the buzz of the whisperings and laughter grew. It was almost time for the couple to make their respective entries when Chanyeol came in with the service officator. Even with a very private guest list with only close people associated to the family being invited, the venue boasted almost more than a hundred, even excluding the bodyguards. 

 

The arrival of Kim Jongin with his brother Sehun, brought a silence amongst the guests. While Sehun and Chanyeol in their maroon velvet blazers paired with black pants and crisp white shirts were looking dapper in the role of ‘best man’, it was Jongin who took the cake. In a crisp three piece suit of white, a pink orchid gracing his pockets, the groom looked like he had come right out of a fashion magazine. His hair neatly arranged in a clean and deep undercut and in the soft sunlight of the late afternoon, it glistened with a bluish tinge. With the added edge from his platinum ear studs, Jongin looked every bit the  _ family boss _ that he is. The hush that came with Jongin never really recovered, with him frowning at his friends and looking at his watch repeatedly. Even the elder Kims and Parks were silent. When the elder Do seemed to want to tell something to Kim Senior, the former head of the family was quick to smile and take his friend’s hands into his own and give an assuring smile.

“Where is he?”, Jongin snarled towards Sehun, after glancing again at his watch for the tenth time.

“Don’t worry, hyung. I saw him in the morning. He will come.”

“He better come.”

Chanyeol and Sehun exchanged glances, with Sehun breaking the contact with a shrug.

Not too soon, there was a ripple among the guests, as someone spotted the other half of the couple walking towards the gardens.

The murmurs reached Jongin and he could feel himself relaxing. 

In another minute or two, a short man appeared and walked towards the canopy where Jongin and the other stood, stopping here and there to continue to bow to elders and other allianced family bosses.  No one was really surprised at this gesture because the said man was known to be too humble and honest for his own good.

 

Kyungsoo reached the canopy and stood opposite to Jongin. He took one look towards the guests, eyes sweeping the whole area and noticing the positions of the security staff, a look towards his mom and gave her a small smile. He turned back his gaze to the official and gave him a nod, before looking at Sehun who stood between Jongin and the official. A heart shaped smile graced his face. Dressed in a navy suit with buttoned up shirt, he looked younger than his age. His thoughts inside were a mess and he studiously avoided looking at Jongin; ironically the said man was currently occupying all of Kyungsoo’s thoughts.

 

The ceremony passed in a blur with Kyungsoo exchanging his vows in a daze. It was only when the official asked them to bring out the rings did he refocus again in the present. Kyungsoo quickly dipped his hand past his collar and brought out the silver chain that he always wore, hanging from it was a radiating silver wedding band. Jongin took a long look at the ring before taking off a ring from his pinky, his fingers brushing lightly over the carved words on the insides of the ring. Jongin slowly took Kyungsoo’s left hand and easily slipped the ring on the shorter male’s ring finger. Kyungsoo in return took off the wedding band off the chain, and slid on the ring to Jongin’s left hand ring finger before pocketing the chain. A round of cheering and clap ensued, the rings glinting in the bright light. Both the rings were a  _ perfect  _ fit.

 

After the official pronounced them as a married couple, a strange tension hung in the air. There was a slight awkwardness with undecided next steps from both the men. Sehun, who was feeling a bit courageous might have started with a  _ ‘k-i-’  _ before he faced Jongin’s infamous glare. Kyungsoo witnessed the glare and he felt a deep black hole in his gut. One second Jongin seemed so into the wedding and the next moment he did something that put Kyungsoo to misery.

 

He could hear another round of cheering from the guests before the champagne was popped and Jongin took a hold of his hand and steered him towards their respective parents to receive their blessings.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very slight to no idea how Korean or Christian weddings for that matter works, as in my country the rituals are too different. I just followed a basic pattern and that it was a same sex wedding,, so happened to tone it down a bit considering the setup is a bit unorthodox.   
> This is unbeta-ed and may have some grammatical mistakes..if you find any feel free to dm me
> 
> Talk to me @lostinthedragon on Twitter


	3. Chapter One: Extension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am extremely sorry for neglecting this, but my in real life was pretty hard till last week and I barely has time to write. So here I am, and I promise regular updates. Keep spreading love.

It was a long evening, one Kyungsoo would probably remember in bits and parts. After receiving countless blessings and enjoying the gala feast, time slowly ticked towards something that Kyungsoo had deep fear of. Not to mention, he would have to dance with Jongin, a customary tradition between newlywed couples. Throughout the evening, Jongin had been holding his hand and guiding him towards guests for their blessings, and when Kyungsoo was apart from his husband, he could feel the later’s eyes boring into him, following even the slightest of his movements. His stomach felt extremely funny whenever that happened, yet on the other hand, there was this pull that managed to draw him to where Jongin was in the next few minutes. Kyungsoo had kept his feelings in check for years, and it seemed that he was very close to losing his cool this evening. As the announcements for the opening dance began, he steeled himself as his eyes caught Jongin on the other side of the room; he was called the poker faced advisor for no reason. 

  
  


As soon as the announcements were made it brought on the onset of loud cheers, and Jongin was standing in front of Kyungsoo in three strides. He brought out his hand, and for the first time since he arrived that afternoon, Jongin smiled. Kyungsoo felt some of the tension leave his body, before he gave a small smile and took Jongin’s hand. As they took their place towards the center reserved for dancing, the loud cheers grew even louder, with friends and family whistling and clapping. As the slow hums of the tune started, the cheerings went down slowly, and the young couple took their positions and bowed. Jongin took a step forward, and started circling his  _ husband  _ slowly, finally letting himself savour that feeling. Their gazes locked and Kyungsoo wanted time to stand still, but then Jongin closed all the distance between them. He had a hand on his back, and placed one of Kyungsoo’s hands on his own shoulders, while their free hands found each other on their own. Together they let the soft romantic number seep into their bodies, they started dancing with their feet in perfect sync, both somehow at the most vulnerable than they have been in years. Kyungsoo could feel the crazy heart beating, but he wasn’t sure whether it was his or his husband’s. 

 

Time seemed to have stopped around them, but as the song progressed, they could feel themselves relaxing to the music, let go of their bodies. For Kyungsoo, this was the closest he was to Jongin since years, since that fateful accident; and then at the present, Jongin standing with him in the center with light falling only on them, had never looked more handsome to his husband. Tall and strongly built, his white tuxedo did him justice, his grey eyes cold and sharp as the winter rain were bright and shiny for the first time. Maybe for someone hardened over for years, it could also be termed as affection. His eyes were deep and irresistible, locking Kyungsoo in a cage and vowing never to let go. They turned elegantly, but there was still a harshness attached to Jongin. He was still a leader, someone not to be underestimated but Kyungsoo could care less. Because, for the first time in years, Kyungsoo felt that Jongin was anything but indifferent to him. The way his hands held his back, carefully yet with a strong hold, like he was afraid to let him go, or the way his husband kept looking at his lips followed by sharp intake of breath; the warmth between them grew by second, creating a powerful buzz around them  lively with the physical tension that slowly started being evident. Kyungsoo slightly shook when he felt Jongin’s hands grip him tighter, and now that he was aware of his surroundings, he could feel that the music has stopped, all the lights were bright and everyone was staring at them. He could feel himself go pink but then Jongin called his name.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Just Jongin calling him at this close, was enough to melt his heart. His deep voice could make even his name pretty and sensual.

 

Kyungsoo tilted his head up and looked at Jongin. The last thing he saw was the slight bump of Jongin’s nose right in front of his face, before Jongin dipped his face and kissed him. Kyungsoo was surprised for a couple of seconds before he opened his mouth and kissed back Jongin. His husband. Jongin tasted like champagne and then Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide as he felt his husband’s tongue in him. Kyungsoo tried to get a glimpse of Jongin’s face but the kiss was filled with a sense of urgency, a desperate need to seek and look deep into Kyungsoo’s soul. He could feel the rush of helplessness, warmth enveloping him, sinking him into nothing, leaving his limbs limp.  All he could do was cling to his husband, only see him in this dizzying world. Jongin’s insisting mouth brought to surface everything he has been hiding ever since he realized his own feelings; the night he took a bullet for Jongin, the night he risked his own life for the person he deeply loved. And now, standing here in their own little world, Kyungsoo has never felt more safe or tranquil.

 

The couple lost track of time and were only brought back to the present by the loud cheers for the second time that evening, for Kim Jongin has finally claimed his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me @lostinthedragon on twitter. Also thank you @ArmyCaratExoL for sending the loving message, which till date gives me the strength not to give up this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a arranged marriage chaptered fic with mafia as the cherry on the top.  
> I hope you leave kudos of you like it, and comments too! I love comments.
> 
> P.S. there might be many mistakes considering this is not beta-ed and I wrote this on phone. I will fix up the grammatical and typing errors later.


End file.
